


The Perfect Wedding Ring

by Bhishak



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Drunk Glenn, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Nervousness, Wedding Rings, what if's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Glenn wants to purpose to Daryl but starts to freak out and ends up getting drunk. He is later picked up by his boyfriend Daryl who is worried about him.





	

Glenn was nervous, actually nervous wasn't the right word to use. He was terrified. 

Glenn wandered around the mall for a few minutes before he worked up the courage to enter the local jewelry store. Looking around the store he noticed everything was high end. He felt out of place wearing torn up blue jeans and a kittens t-shirt. Swallowing the lump in his throat he walked up to the counter with his hands in his pockets. 

An older lady walked up to him with a smile on her face."What can I do for you today?"she asked. 

With a crooked smile Glenn stuttered,"I-I uh.....I um....." Chuckling nervous, he looked away shyly as he mumbled,"I-I'm looking for a wedding ring."

The older lady's face lit up as she asked,"Oh how sweet, what's the lucky lady's name?"

A little worried about how the older lady would react he whispered,"His names Daryl."

To his surprise she said,"Aww what a lucky guy, what's your name sweetie?"

"My names Glenn."

"Well Glenn I'm happy to say we have a wide arrange of wedding rings that you can choose from, if you want we can even engrave them." She pulled out a wide range of rings, some had small diamonds, while others had huge ones. Some were blue, while others were pink or burgundy. 

The vast majority of choices made Glenn sweat, they all looked beautiful but he couldn't decide which one was for Daryl. He had to pick the right ring, he just had to. He hesitantly reached forward, as he brushed his fingers over a blue ring he pulled back as if he had been burnt. 

Taking notice the older lady asked,"Having a hard time choosing the right ring?"

Nodding Glenn rubbed the back of his neck."I want the ring to reflect him but I just......I can't find the right one....."

"Well I have a few more here,"as she pulled out another set of rings a customer walked into the store grabbing her attention."Take your time, I'll be right back sweetie." With that she left him alone to ponder.

Looking over both sets Glenn started to shift nervously from one foot to the other as he chewed on his thumb nail. None of them popped Daryl. As he looked the second set over for the third time he noticed one of them fit Daryl's personality perfectly. Reaching over he picked it up slowly, a small smile spread across his face as he whispered,"Perfect." Looking at the price he winced,"$4,000 really.....,"frowning he sighed. 

Just before he could put the ring back the older lady had wandered back over to him."Looks like someone found the perfect ring!"

Chuckling sadly he said,"I did but I can't afford it sadly." Placing the ring back into its case he took a few steps back,"Sorry for waiting your time miss." Before he could turn around the older lady spoke up,"Now wait just a moment young man, you do realize we take payments of $99.99 a month. How about you take this bad boy home to your man and make his day." 

Taking a moment to think it over he smiled,"O-okay." After papers were signed and hand shakes made Glenn finally walked out of the store with a small black box in his hands. Chucking he blushed a little as he slid the box into his back pocket for safe keeping. 

As he drove away from the mall he started to have second thoughts.'What if he can't make the payments on time. What if Daryl doesn't like the ring he picked out. W-What if Daryl says no.....' His stomach started to tie itself into knots as he drove down the road. His chest felt tight, looking around he saw a bar up ahead. Turning into the parking lot he gripped his steering wheel. Taking a few deep breaths Glenn decided a drink would relax his nerves. 

Before he knew it he had drank four beers and had three shots of tequila. His face was slightly red as he pulled out his phone shakily, hiccuping he pulled up the contacts and rang up his boyfriend Daryl. As the phone rang Glenn giggled to himself as he stumbled out the bars front doors. Swaying a little he steadied himself on the wall as he walked over to his car. 

The ringing clicked and the tired rough voice of Daryl said,"Hello?"

"Hey baby what's up!"Glenn nearly shouted at the end of his sentence as he struggled to open his car door. He could hear the sound of fabric moving around as Daryl said,"Are you drunk? Where are you? I'm coming to get you." 

"*hic*I is not drunk and I am at....."looking over his shoulder Glenn giggled,"I'm....I'm at a place c-called Jon's Tavern, haha, what a weird word tavern is. Hey don't you think tavern is a weird word?" 

"It sure is babe, I'll be there in five. DON'T MOVE you hear me."

"Yeah *hic* yeah, anything for you honey bear." The line went dead on Glenn's phone just as he gave up trying to get into his car. He dropped his keys when he tried to put them back into his pocket, when he tried to pick them up he fell to his side. Sitting up he waited crosslegged on the cold concrete parking lot. Within a few minutes he heard the familiar sound of Daryl's pickup truck pull into the stall next to him. With a goofy grin Glenn stood up on wobbly legs.

Daryl slid out of the driver side door with a worried expression as he asked,"Glenn what are you doing out here?"

"I have a reason."

Raising an eyebrow Daryl asked,"And that reason is?"

Shaking his head Glenn said,"N-not saying...." The sudden movement made Glenn loose his balance for a split second. 

Luckily Daryl was their to catch him,"Hey now careful, let's get you home before you hurt yourself."

"Okay honey bear." 

Daryl helped Glenn into the passenger side before he hopped into the driver seat with a heavy sigh. Knowing full well that he'll have to drive back first thing in the morning to get his boyfriends car so it doesn't get towed away. The ride home was weirdly silent as Glenn drifted in and out of consciousness only mumbling drunken nonsense every so often. 

When they pulled up to their house Daryl looked over lovingly at his drunken, tired boyfriend with a small smile. Stepping out of the vehicle he opened the passenger door only to have Glenn limply fall onto his chest with a soft moan. Chuckling Daryl said,"You smell like tequila and cheap beer, maybe next time you can invite me to drink with you my little light wait." 

Unbuckling his half conscious boyfriend Daryl took Glenn into his arms and carried him bridal style through their house. He gently laid him on their bed before leaving the room for a moment to get a small trash can just in case Glenn got sick halfway through the night. 

As Daryl entered the bedroom he noticed Glenn had curled into himself. He could hear small whimpered leave the others lips as he shook gently. Walking over Daryl knelt down by the side of the bed and put a hand on the others shoulder."What's wrong Hun?" 

Glenn stuttered out,"I-I can't s-say."

Sighing Daryl started to rub soothing circles up and down Glenn's back as he took a seat next to the other."You know you can tell me anything right?" 

"I-I know, b-but this is different." Sniffing Glenn looks over at Daryl with tears in his eyes. 

"What ever it is I want to-."

Before Daryl could finish his sentence Glenn sat up and shouted,"WILL YOU MARRY ME?!?"

Taken aback by the sudden unexpected question Daryl didn't know what to say at first. ".....uh um uh....yes?"

With hope filled eyes Glenn let a few tears fall down his cheeks as he asked,"Really?"

Chuckling Daryl said,"Yes, why wouldn't I marry you? Is that why you got your ass drunk?" 

Nodding Glenn choked out,"Y-yeah, I-I was afraid you would say n-no and.....and...." 

Pulling Glenn into a tight hug Daryl rubbed soothing circles up and down the others back as he said,"How about we start planing the wedding tomorrow morning, how does that sound."

"Sounds great,"feeling better Glenn sniffed and rubbed at his eyes as he pulled away. He then dug the ring he had bought earlier out of his back pocket and showed it to Daryl."I-I got this for you, do you like it." 

When Daryl opened the tiny black box his face lit up as he saw the ring was a navy blue with two white angel wings engraved in it."It's perfect, now I really need to go all out when I get you yours."

Smiling Glenn said,"All I need is you by my side forever."


End file.
